


第三十三章 诡计

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第三十三章 诡计

第三十三章 诡计

唐海楼当即开始脱衣服，温宥没有避开目光，好整以暇地看着这个蠢蠢欲动的男人，平心而论，这个年纪还能保持身材和品位的，唐海楼算难得。  
“你的玩具在哪？”温宥问他。  
仅仅被那双眼睛看了看，唐海楼就已经全身燥热。他指了指玄关处的箱子，“在里面。”  
温宥点点头，朝箱子走去，“你去洗吧。我先准备下。”  
唐海楼老牛吃嫩草的情况不少，还是第一次像个毛头小子一样激动不已。他冲进浴室，里里外外好好清洗了下，再出来时，温宥已经站在床边，床上放了一些小物件。看着此刻脱掉外套，袖子挽起的少年，唐海楼再也克制不住地朝他爬了过去。  
仿佛早就预料到他的这番情态，温宥拿起一支蛇形鞭，随意在空气里甩了下，鞭音清脆好听。  
“玩这个多久了？”温宥淡淡问他。  
知道这不是普通的聊天，而是主对奴的询问，唐海楼立刻兴奋地进入角色：“七八年了。”  
“一直是m?”温宥问。  
“是的。”唐海楼明确简洁地回答。  
“很好。”温宥拿起一只眼罩扔到他面前，“戴上。”  
唐海楼有些犹豫地抬头，他并不介意戴眼罩，但是戴着眼罩就看不到美人了，这个怎么想都觉得很亏。然而他的犹豫不过三秒钟，就在温宥微挑的眉目中败下阵来。认命地戴了上去。  
正对床的位置摆着一把椅子，他按照温宥的指示坐了上去。随后他便感觉到温宥走了过来，开始拿绳子捆绑他。温宥身上的味道隐约传来，唐海楼感觉身体已经为此作出了反应。温宥的手停止了动作，一会儿冰凉的鞭子便挨上了他的要害处，温宥的声音不紧不慢地传来：“我还没说开始，你最好给我冷静下来。”  
唐海楼一个激灵，立刻软了下来，温宥这才继续动作。  
“手伸出来。”温宥结束了绑缚，吩咐道。  
唐海楼这才发现温宥没有绑他的手臂，一时有些茫然。但也乖乖听令。手上放入了一个橡胶状的东西，一入手就知道是什么。  
“边缘控制。”温宥淡淡道，“你应该知道是什么。”  
唐海楼很激动，“知道知道。”  
“好，现在你拿手里的东西自己弄，时刻听我的指令。”  
“啊，不是你来弄？”唐海楼的声音大失所望。  
“在你没有良好的表现之前我是不会碰你的。”温宥语气不强烈，但是不容置疑。  
唐海楼失望归失望，但考虑到这也是游戏的一部分，也就乐在其中了。  
他开始用工具自wei，温宥命令他尽量发出声音，唐海楼这个老gay自然不在话下。骚话一堆一堆。  
眼看快到临界点了，温宥叫停，让他不要动，冷静之后又让他继续，唐海楼算是自控力很强的M了，前后两次居然都生生停了下来，果然为消受美人恩他是真的拼命了。  
第三次快感将至，温宥又让他停下来，他感觉有些控制不住了，双手还要继续，结果被鞭子毫不留情地抽退。这个鞭法过于精准，让唐海楼隔着眼罩都能感觉到那英姿飒爽的画面，这是什么极品S！思及此处，唐海楼再也坚持不住，即使没有双手的帮助，小腹处的热流也不可抑制地蹿了出来，他毫无廉耻地叫喊了出来，一声一声地浪叫伴随着身下的浊液涌出。  
唐海楼觉得太爽了！爽到他眼冒金星，脑中过电。  
但是房间里却非常的安静，等他冷静下来才察觉到不对劲。  
他试探着叫了一声“主人？”  
没有回应，他又叫了几声，还是没有声音。时间一分一秒过去，唐海楼的耐心终于耗尽，他一把扯下眼罩，结果愣住了。  
房间里哪还有什么温宥，早就人去无踪了。只是自己的脚下放了一张字条和自己的手机。  
唐海楼费力地伸手将字条和手机拿上来，手机屏幕一亮，唐海楼倒抽了一口冷气，屏保换成了自己坐在椅子上高潮的裸照。他又赶紧看了看字条，上面写了短短一句话：“唐叔叔，周六奉上见面礼。”  
唐海楼再迟钝也知道自己被耍了，只是这个情况有点严重，超出了他的预料。  
这小子到底想干嘛


End file.
